legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Louise Belcher
LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Louise appears as a friend of Castiel, despite not having powers, she is still to be very helpful to Cas and May. Louise joins with Cas to head to the western area where she looks forward to getting drunk. When they get there, Louise and Lydia both decide to be on the lookout when they see Burford go there. Doc also calls them to see him and then the three save Diaval who Burford hangs. When Castiel storms Buford and sees him escape, Buford gets caught again by Lydia which Louise complements for snaring him with a rope. She and Lydia also join Isabella in bringing the scraph back and like May, Stardash and Isabella they begin realizing Sora is in love with Tai and just want her to admit. Louise joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining.it. Louise arrives in Springfield and gets to Bart, Black Star and Colonel Star and Stripes as they all head to the Simpsons Household and begin planning what to do though Marceline figures them out and they all begin talking with her.May and the others work with Castiel and Jack as well as Dib in stopping CSMs Plans. Castiel and his friends are on the same mission as Bender and his buddies which is use the ocarina to open a door as Sylvester gave one to them. Castiel and Free Will Members get to the entrance where Lydia who has the ocarina uses it to open the door with Zelda's Lullaby. Louise and Lydia end helping Isabella defeat and kill Sebastian Shaw and they also join up for the BlackGarurumon and the Niburu encounter where they give hope by playing the power one song a third time for their friend to stop the Niburu. Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Louise is contacted by Lydia and Castiel to join up with them to combat Toffee and Bill Cipher who have returned and their newly formed cult. Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:The Fox Family Category:Characters hailing from the Bob Burgers Universe Category:Humans Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kristen Schaal Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tomboys Category:Mentally Insane Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Enemies of The Niburu Entity Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Hat Wearer Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Bullies Category:Animated characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult Category:Heroes in Return of The Weirdmageddon Cult